1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves, and specifically to a valve for selectively diverting air entrained particulate material.
2. Prior Art
Various valve devices are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 863,004 shows a valve for gas producers which diverts the flow of gas from a main flow tube into either a first branch tube or a second branch tube. The valve of this patent accomplishes diversion by allowing the main flow to enter into a housing wherein the flowing substance enters whichever branch tube is not sealed off by the valve. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,076, 2,467,945 and 3,620,255 show valves which operate on a similar principle. To divert flow from a main flow line into one of two secondary lines in these prior art devices, it is necessary to seal off one of the secondary lines at the valve in order to force the flow into the other secondary line.
This manner of diverting flow is also employed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,389. The device of this patent splits the main flow line into two secondary flow lines and then seals off one of the secondary lines to divert the flow into the other. In addition, the valve of this patent can seal off both secondary lines at once to completely stop the flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,535 shows a valve device for selecting one of two intakes to carry the flow of material past the valve. As in all of the valves of the prior art mentioned, in order for one line or conduit to be open and flowing through the valve, the other one must be sealed off by the valve. One additional patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,832 which shows an in-line control valve.
In the prior art valves discussed above, to divert flow from a main flow line into a secondary line, it is necessary to seal off the main line outlet at the valve in order to force the flow into an outlet serving the secondary line. In the valve of the present invention, the flow is not diverted by sealing off an outlet at the valve, but rather the inlet flow line is physically moved by the valve to direct the flow into a selected secondary line.